I'm Sorry I'm Addicted To Nicotine
by ETERNALEATER
Summary: REMAKE Yuki was part time art model at Tokyo U. The pay was good the hours were flexible the only downside was he had to stand completely still for hours at a time, and he couldn't smoke inside. Oh, and the fact that he was naked. YukixKyo
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry I'm Addicted To Nicotine

The cool night breeze swept through Yuki Sohma's black hair bringing the many scents of the busy city along with it. His full lips parted slightly as if he wanted to taste the many smells that assaulted his nose. But, slight tremors in his hands and the nervous adrenaline that raced through his system told Yuki that he had to do it. Now.

Sliding his shaking hand into his jacket pocket he pulled out his emergency pack of cigarettes, and with his other hand he brought out a lighter. Yuki slide the cigarette between his middle and ring finger, just touching the webbing of his fingers. He fumbled slightly, at first his shaky hands were unable to align the tip of the cigarette to the small flame, but after a few frustrated grunts and an irritated jerk, Yuki finally managed to light it.

His chapped lips embraced the end of the cigarette like the arms of a long time lover as he inhaled the cloyingly spicy smoke that was nicotine. His lithe frame shuddered in what could only be described as relief, when the cigarette filled the chasm of his need that had been knawing at his belly for a few hours now. And a smile flitted across his face before his fingers uncurled themselves from the side of his face, and he pulled the small cylinder from his mouth, and allowed a beautiful smile to brighten his model face.

The sound of laughter caught his ears, and he looked back at Tokyo U's Art building. The dome shaped building was lit up and the young women that currently inhabited the building had abandoned their paintings and sketches in favor of laughter and talk. Yuki's brilliant smile faded into a sad smile as he reminisced about his own high school. The laughter and the smiles that he had never been able to get for himself, that he could only watch from afar. The constant desire to run away from all of his problems, to be the coward that he had always known himself to be, was still there. It now manifested itself in the form of cigarettes something that he never would have done in high school.

Then again, college was different. It was always different, everything was easier once you passed the entrance exam, hell you didn't even have to attend the classes. It was one of the reasons that Yuki was saving, and studying, so he could move to the States. It wasn't like the Sohma family couldn't pay for him, hell he was pretty such that his brother would pay for him to _live_ in America. He would be so happy that Yuki was finally doing something that wasn't for the family. Yuki wanted to do something on his own for once, something that _didn't_ involve his family, unlike the rest of his life.

So that was how Yuki Sohma became an art model for the college students of Tokyo U. The pay was pretty damn good, and the hours were extremely flexible, not to mention that the students (especially the girls) practically drooled when he got naked. The first time that he'd stripped in front of anyone though was probably the most nerve wrecking time of his life. Before that he'd never been naked in front of any girl. _Ever_. Fuck, he'd never even had a girlfriend before.

Yuki inhaled again, before once again uncurling his fingers from the sides of his face and blowing the smoke out into the chilly night air. It was cold enough that a passerby might mistake the smoke for his breath, winter was, after all, approaching quickly. The last of the autumn leaves were falling away, and, if he remembered the weather forecast right, snow was supposed to come in about a week.

"Yuki-san! Come inside before you catch a cold!" He sighed, before stubbing out his cigarette and walking back inside.

_Well, back to work again._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

It's really late in coming, I know, but this story has been taking way too many turns for me to actually give you guys a decent chapter. I hope you guys like this better than the previous chapters.

Feedback is very welcome!

Much love,

ETERNALEATER

* * *

Kyou's grin when he stepped out into the cold back alley, was the first he'd worn in a long time.

It had been months since he'd performed a good show, or a show at all really. Kyou had never been the kind of person to half ass anything, _especially_ a show. But considering the work schedules of all the band members and the constant nagging of his professors at Tokyo U Kyou hadn't had much time to devote to _practice _let alone a show.

Thankfully after he'd caught up (after weeks of making up homework and projects) and the other band members changed their schedules around a bit they had been able to pull off a pretty decent show.

"Fuck that was _awesome_." The newest band member, and probably the least experienced, Kakeru Manabe, was always excited after shows. It really wasn't uncommon considering he was still in high school, but sometimes it got really annoying.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kyou said. Despite his good mood, Kakeru always managed to irritate him some way or another. Kyou was beginning to wonder if it was an art form he practiced ritually.

"I forgot how good it felt to perform." Haru moaned as he stretched out his back.

"I know." Kyou's grin was back, in full force.

"Then next time _somebody_ should get his ass in gear, and _do his homework_."

"Fuck off. The only goddamned work you've got to do is take pictures of random shit." Haru, like Kyou, also went to Tokyo U, he was a photographic art major and a kick ass bassist.

"I'm also the one not stupid enough to major in physical education." Haru shot back effortlessly.

"You major in physical education?" Kakeru's innocent question reminded Kyou of all the shit he took for majoring in what a lot of people considered the _wussy major. _(AN: I have nothing against physical education, in fact, I respect a lot of people that have majored in physical education. But as far as Kyo's concerned, it's wussy.)

Kyou winced, even thought his dream had always been to inherit Shishou's dojo, even _he _knew that it was stupid to go through life without a back up plan. The unfortunate thing was that his backup plan involved working with _kids_. Kyou was never noted as someone good at working with small children.

"Whatever," Kyou snorted, "when I'm the only one with a stable job and a house you'll be wishing you hadn't majored in art."

Haru snorted. "Even if I end up a bum I won't need your charity."

Kyou shot him a glare, his good mood officially ruined. It sucked being the outcast of a so-rich-they-could-_shit_-money-family. Haru was one of the few people in the middle circle of the family, basically ensuring a comfortable existence for the rest of his life, as long as he didn't piss anyone off.

In all honesty, Kyou shouldn't _care _that Haru was so rich he could pay for just about every club they played at. But sometimes it felt like being excluded from a secret fort. He felt like a stubborn, irrational five year old.

"Whatever." Kyou snarled as he adjusted the guitar on his back. "I got work to do, catch you guys tomorrow."

"See ya!" Kakeru waved enthusiastically. Kyou could only imagine what a pain in the ass it would be to carry him back home after he got wasted tonight.

Haru nodded and gave a casual wave. "Don't forget to come at nine."

Kyou's head snapped back. "Come where?"

"The art building." Haru looked at him like he was stupid. Obviously he was missing something here.

"When _the hell_ did we have thatconversation?"

"Right before we got onstage."

"Are you fucking sure you didn't just _imagine _it?" Unlike most people Haru frequently thought things in his mind and expected people to know what the hell he was talking about. To people who'd never meet him before it was scary, to his friends it was a giant pain in the ass.

Haru thought for a minute. "Nope, I'm sure."

Kyou turned to glare at Kakeru. Who was not phased, he was too used to Kyou's mood swings to be bothered with his facial expressions.

"Did you fucking hear this?" Kyou demanded.

Kakeru shrugged, he knew better than to get in the way their fights. Siding with either could make his life hell.

Kyou sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was too tired for this. "Whatever, I'll see you at nine then."

That left him with about six hours of sleep and no time to do homework. Fucking fantastic.

* * *

Yuki loved his Thursday class. Despite what people may have thought posing for the more advanced students was extremely boring. Not that he ended up doing it a lot considering he was too _proportionate_ for their tastes. He was of course, more than qualified to pose for the beginner's class and did it more than often.

The only thing he _hated _about his Thursday class was that it was at frickin' eight o'clock in the morning. And, God knows Yuki's hate for mornings was up on his list just below visiting his parents and above not having money for cigarettes.

"You're late Yuki-san." One of the new girls, still attempting to flirt with him, fixed him with a mock stern look. "I expect better from you, being a veteran model and all."

Yuki snorted and took another sip of his 'Bold Pick of the Day.' Sumatra, as it was.

He shrugged, "I come, when I want to."

"I do hope you don't tell that to Shiraki-sensei. She just might skin you."

Yuki glanced over at the teacher, not allowing his eyes to linger for too long. It was painfully obvious to almost everyone that Makoto Takei had an obsession with him. It was better for his mental health in general, to stay as far the fuck away as possible. But considering he was the only one willing to teach the beginner's class, Yuki really didn't have an option.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks." He said offhandedly and started to strip. It was an effective but unorthodox means of shutting Makoto up.

This was the part where the girls would bow their heads and mess with their pencils or pens or whatever-the-hell-they-called-its and try not to look embarrassed and the braver ones would attempt to look him straight in the eye and end up staring at his cock, or his ass depending on their angle and turn tomato red.

Either way it was hilarious, the best way to start a morning.

Yuki placed himself next to the large window allowing the shadows of the morning light to create contrasts on his skin. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He might as well be comfortable if he was going to stand here for the entire period.

"Alright class, you have the entire period. I want you to focus on shadows more than anything else."

For the next hour all anyone could hear was the scratching of pencils and charcoal against canvas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

The ashtray was full, Kyo noticed. For someone who seemed to be so clean and hygienic, he shouldn't leave that much ash to pile up. Either that or he smoked so much that—no, he really didn't want to think about that. The rest of the apartment was chaotic to basically everyone except Yuki. Books stacked up, some as high as his knees, all around the floor. Although some were flipped open, most of them were dog-eared. Laundry was slung over the only chair, even the table was covered in old take-out containers and homework spread out over the surface, interrupted only by another full ashtray.

"You know, cleaning once in a while is a good thing." Kyou said, eyebrow ticking at the mess.

He heard a muffled snort from around the corner. "You are the last person I want to hear that from."

"Shut up! My place is way the hell cleaner than yours y'know! It's just my damned school shit that gets all over the place!"

"And, of the two of us, who do you think needs to be more organized in school?"

"You know what screw this!" Kyou whipped around, already in tantrum mode, only to have it die just as it began at the sight of his new lover.

Well, okay sort of lover. Either way, it wasn't something that he expected, not until at least after college. Not only that, but to have his new lover be this, well, pretty. Yuki was an art model though, Kyou was sure it came with the job description. According to Haru, he really didn't even need the damned job. It was just a pastime. But, the apocalypse would rain down on their heads if he wasn't good at it anyway.

He raised one delicate eyebrow. "Done staring yet? I thought you would have gotten past this by now."

"Shut up," he flipped back around, trying to look like he was looking over the apartment instead of willing away his blush. "Is there anywhere for me to sit or am I gonna hafta make room?"

Yuki sighed, "I really thought that by now Kyou-chan, you'd be able to little things like this by yourself."

Kyou's eyebrow twitched and clenched his jaw. "Don't use that as an excuse to be lazy asshole."

"I would never do such a thing, my precious Kyou-chan." He tapped a notebook on his chin and smiled. Then he gestured at the empty space on the table. "For you, your Highness."

Kyou growled and sat down with a huff. Yuki just chuckled and slipped into his kitchen. Their banter reminded Kyou a lot of the first few hours they'd spent together. Haru, that asshole, had asked Kyou to come to the damned art building at eight fucking o'clock in the morning so he could pose for another one of his goddamn pictures. Because Kyou couldn't do that at a more reasonable time, like say, four o'clock, after his damned classes. But no, the great Haru-sama needed the first phase of his project to be done by nine, so there he was at eight _fucking o'clock_ in the morning. The only thing that made it worse was the incorrigible presence of his stupid, model cousin.

At first glance he looked like an angel. Like someone out of those paintings they did on the top of churches or whatever. Like someone mythical and ethereal looking. It definitely helped that he had been buck ass naked at the time. So there was no questioning his beauty. At least, until he opened his mouth. In that moment Kyou knew that he had met the greatest obstacle in his life. Someone who could drag out a deadly combination of hormones and rage from him that, would, he was almost sure, be the death of him.

They found themselves enamored by each other and on a "date" by the end of the week. The "date" was altogether too awkward and so uncharacteristic of both of them that Kyou would make no effort to recall the details. Regardless of all of that, Yuki had goaded Kyou into going back to his apartment. And here they were.

"Relax." Kyou jumped when Yuki set down a hot cup of tea. The mug was thick, the kind that was reminded him of rainy days that he got to spend indoors. Those were at least tolerable. "You are acting like I've forced you to come to a lion's den or something."

Kyou grunted and focused his gaze on the yellowish liquid in the cup. He couldn't look at Yuki right now. Not without blushing like a schoolgirl anyway. Fuck, no one ever told him that dating was this damned embarrassing!

"You might as well leave then." Yuki stood up and walked into what Kyou presumed was his bedroom. Shutting the door with a final click.

It took Kyou about a minute to process what had just happened. "Oh _hell no!"_ He stood up and kicked swiftly at the door. Cursing loudly as the knuckled part of his foot burst out in agony. "Open this _damned door Yuki_!"

The response was muffled and quiet enough that Kyou had to hold in his heavy breath to hear the rest of it. "…o go away."

"What! Don't you have any balls?" He slammed his hand against the door, noting vaguely that it hurt less than kicking.

"Don't think you can just kick me out like that dumbass!"

The door that Kyou had been leaning against disappeared under his hands and before he could adjust his weight he was falling. Fuck, he was falling fast. He was going to hit the floor before he could even—

"It's my damned apartment you stu—Whoa!" They landed face-to-face, heartbeats thumping unevenly, breaths colliding like armies in a long awaited battle. It was a thoughtless decision that triggered everything.

"Can we just—"

"Yeah, let's…"

Their mouths met in a soft kiss. Too much tongue to be considered innocent but not quite dirty either. A perfect first kiss as far as Kyou was concerned. He was never into being particularly chaste anyway.

"C'mere," Yuki flipped them over and pulled him up, neither could help the force that pulled them close to each other again. Yuki backed them into his room, pulling Kyou awkwardly and they stumbled onto the unmade mess. Yuki didn't give him a minute to think, yanking at his shirt, trying to pull it off in one go. So rough and fast Kyou swore he tore it. The shirt caught in one of his armpits, half of it resting on a shoulder, the other half stubbornly clinging to him. Kyou's breath hitched. Yuki used that moment to pull away from his mouth and attach onto a naked nipple.

Kyou hissed between his teeth. The air was sucked in so fast it made a high pitched, almost whiny noise. Yuki fastened his hands to Kyou's back forcing the arch he was already making deeper. Trapping him in the sweet confines of his grip. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, Kyou bit his lip to hold back the scream in his throat. He couldn't hold back the whimper.

"Oh," Yuki let out a hot breath, pressing his tongue against the sensitive flesh. "You _like_ this don't you."

Kyou couldn't help his soft whimpers and judging by the look on Yuki's face and the heat bubbling under his cheeks, he was blushing too. Fuck.

"Sh-shut up." The words were as weak as his whimpers and Kyou's pride began to commit seppuku. When he started to suck again Kyou yelled and bent over him. Hands grappling with his soft grey hair, he couldn't seem to get a good grip. It was too soft. Too perfect.

When he released the skin, Kyou gasped. Just when air was just staring to fill his lungs and clarity was starting to ground him, Yuki's question flipped upside down him faster than Shishou ever had.

"You ever done this before?"

* * *

So new chapter... yeah. I'll try to update soon.

Anyways, let me know what you think.

ETERNALEATER


End file.
